Chuck vs Happily Ever After?
by ABchuckster
Summary: Its my first attempt to write a fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes . Story takes off after the finale, and the happy endings don't always start as happy I'm bad with summaries , R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Chuck.

Chuck vs. Happily Ever After?

Morgan's House

"Morgan, you called Ellie yet" asked Alex from inside. "Yeah, honey I'm on it."

It was just a week before the Grimes-Casey wedding and Alex had started to panic.

"Hey Ellie how are you guys?" , the short man's voice said.

"We're fine Morgan, Devon is looking after Clara and I'm packing our bags for tonight's flight ,we're incredibly sorry that this surgery of Devon's took 3 days .We'll be there by midnight okay. How's Alex?" , Ellie sounded tired and worried at the same time.

"Oh she just got over with the flowers selection and now we've got a cake to choose. She's just irritated with the Woodcombs , Bartowskis and the Caseys not around , I don't know its getting kinda hard to handle" it was obvious that Morgan was panicking too. "Hey , by any chance , you talked to Mrs. B recently, she isn't picking my phone ."

"Ya Morgan,she called today to tell that she went undercover and might just make it to the wedding, no promi…" , "Babe , Clara won't stop crying , take her for a sec please" ,said Devon as he passed the lovely girl to her mommy. "Devon its Morgan," Eleanor passed the phone.

"Hey bro, wedding in a week, awesome" , his usual word spoken.

"Just make it quick, I think Alex might be near the edge" , "We will , just call Chuck and find out where he is, bye dude," Awesome said as he hung up the phone.

-x-

"Yeah we will be there at the earliest, Alex , and I will walk you down the aisle to give you to that moron, uhhhhh," that was the Casey grunt.

"Dad , your scary grunts don't work on me , as much as they do on Chuck or Morgan", Alex wasn't scared , maybe annoyed.

"Take that idiot" ,he said as john Casey punched to men down. " Hey daughter I'm stuck here talk to Gertrude" He passed the phone and Verbanski Corps' head caught it., "Hey Alex, how's the wedding preps going on," She kicked a man as she said.

"Its all good but nobody's here to help me, no Ellie, no Devon , no Dad, no Mom , no you , no ….." she was surely upset. "Hey ,I'm really sorry, this has been a long mission and we'll get there ASAP. Bye kid." "Bye Gertrude" she hung up too.

"Morgan everyone's busy , everyone we called, what do we do now, its been six months since we moved in , dad left and Ellie moved out and there's none of them here now" the thought of a wedding without family and friends terrified Alex.

"Hey Alex , I think I'm forgetting someone…, hey where's Chuck" a smile came to his face.

-x-

6 months ago , at the beach

'_Kiss me', she said. _

_Chuck wrapped her for what he thought as the last hope to get the broken piece of his life back .They kissed and Sarah felt the warmth of his lips on hers as she got the most passionate kiss of her life from a man who she barely knew but felt attached to .Chuck pulled out of the kiss because he knew that he couldn't force Sarah to love him .They kissed again , this time Sarah wanted it as something iside her kept saying that her heart beat for him but she didn't get it._

'_Sorry Chuck ,I just can't do it.'_

'_Hey its okay, I'm sorry because I insisted you to, I understand that you don't feel it and I appreciate it.' He kept his calm though he knew deep inside he was about to burst with tears._

'_Chuck I need some space , I need some time alone.'_

'_You can take as much time as you want,' he said as he fought with himself to let her go ,as it would make them , or at least her happy ._

_As she left , he stood there wishing she would turn around and say 'I love you , chuck' but that was not to be. As she disappeared , he just watched the sunset they saw on their first date knowing that he will wait for her to return , forever._

_Though he didn't have to wait for long…._

-x-

2 days later

Bartowski house

"_Chuck wake up , its almost afternoon" his best friend tried again. _

_Chuck wasn't feeling good after Sarah left and had spent the previous day sleeping and eating cheese balls. He opened his eyes trying to cope up with daylight as he almost cried, ' She left me Morgan ,my wife went away never to return' he barely kept up his voice so it was audible._

_Hey buddy , I'm here and so is Alex , today is the day you forget about her and move on,' said Morgan Grimes._

'_How can you say that, when you know she's out there and will come back,' Chuck said in protest._

'_Because she's moved on,' Alex responded this time. 'How do you know?' Chuck was still upset._

'_I know.' There was the familiar intimidating voice Chuck knew very well._

'_Beckman,' Charles looked in surprise as General Diane Beckman entered his room._

'_She rejoined today with the CIA and will be getting her first mission tomorrow.' Beckman was straight to the point as usual as Morgan and Alex nodded in agreement. 'That's all great that she is moving on but that still doesn't explain why you're here,' Chuck was starting to get curious._

'_We need the intersect for this mission and we know that the intersect works best on you so we the Agency need you back' said the general._

'_Okay, but why do you think that I will agree to be a part of the CIA/NSA again,' Chuck wasn't a man lured easily._

'_That would be because Agent Sarah Walker is a part of this mission.' Chuck jumped out of bed . 'Seriously, I will go on this mission with Sarah' the thought was tempting. He then thought of something and went sour. 'I can't do this , she asked for some time and she won't be comfortable with me around.'_

'_Agent Bartowski, I want my best team and you two are my best team , besides with the memory loss she won't trust many other people other than you.' _

…_..other than you, general was referring to me , she will trust me ,yes she will, she's my wife._

'_But I can't go as Chuck , she might get emotional or something and something might happen to her and the mission,' everybody knew what Chuck meant. 'So that's it , no coming back,' General turned to walk away as Chuck came up with an idea. 'What about my dad,' he said. 'She doesn't know or remember my dad.' 'What about your dad , buddy,' the bearded guy joined the conversation._

'_She knows about Charles Carmichael but she doesn't know about Stephen John, I can be Agent John for this mission. General you tel her that she worked with me in the last five years for a few times and that John can be trusted for the mission .' Chuck briefed all three of them as Beckman thought that she was forgetting something._

'_Chuck, the flash drive we're after contains highly sensitive information, information not inside the intersect about the agents of the 80s, mostly personal information about their families and stuff. ' _

'_Which agents specifically general?' asked Morgan._

'_You know some of them , Roan Montgomery, Diane Beckman, Stephen Bartowski ,Mary Bartowski, Langston Graham, the Turners and many more.' 'Chuck,' she added, 'This op is highly sensitive and involves a lot of danger . I think that Walker's ready for it but if the situation goes out of control, all's up to the intersect'._

'_I'll take care of it,' Chuck was confident._

'_And Chuck I want the flash drive but I also have a sub-mission for you – 'Bring Sarah Walker back safely and tell her the truth about Stephen John after that. Dismissed.' Beckman walked away as Chuck just gave that Bartowski grin._

'_What do you mean General I'm not going alone,' Sarah was surprised. _

'_I told you about the flash drive and that the mission is highly sensitive, so it requires another person,' Beckman couldn't be straighter . 'You will be working with one of the best of the agency for this mission, Agent Stephen John.' _

_She didn't remember, maybe because of the memory or the lack of it, she thought. How could she, she had never met anyone by that name._

'_He has worked with you undercover in the last 5 years a few times, with team Bartowski disbanded, he is the only person I trust who trusts you.' _

_Before shutting off the conversation , she said, 'Walker, don't judge him by the looks. He may not look like it , but he's the best.'_

_Sarah was left thinking "someone else other than Chuck trusted me." That was awkward and new._

_-x-_

_Chuck was here in Moscow , Russia again. HE never thought that he would be coming back here after the Volkoff industries ceased to exist, but here he was ,no not him but Agent Stephen was here to meet Sarah Walker._

'_Hey Sarah remember me,?' Sarah looked surprised._

'_Oh sorry my bad. Beckman told me about the memory loss .Special Agent Stephen John.' He got forward to shake her hand . 'Walker ,uhhm , Agent Sarah Walker,' she greeted him back._

'_Like Bond ,James Bond' he laughed at his own stupid joke and brought her hand close to kiss it._

'_You look beautiful …and hot' he winked._

"_How can I possibly work with such a pervert," she thought to herself._

'_You know I've worked with the Colonel and Bartowski but you are the best of them, or maybe that's because I worked with you twice and with them only once or may be because those too are ugly and you are beautiful.' _

_How could he say that, her old team ugly , as much as she knew, they were the best and Chuck was sweet not ugly at all. All thoughts went out of her mind when she started to think that she was getting carried away._

'_Lets go get the Flash Drive and get out of here , its freezing inside,' John said as Sarah interrupted 'If you are done with your flirting.'_

_The flash drive was inside an ETA building ready for transport to the ETA headquarters for decoding when the spy team entered. The flash drive was on level 18 with high security._

_As they reached level 12 , John pulled Sarah against a wall, both facing each other, Sarah was comforted by his warmth but his face was just about enough to remind her that she only wanted to be near one person ,Chuck Bartowski, she had been getting some flashbacks of her past with Chuck- his proposal , their wedding, their first kiss ,their first real night together ,her saying to chuck 'I love you' and many other things. She now knew that she loved him and she couldn't be with anyone else. Just that he was afraid of something…._

_She threw a killer look at John and said, 'Just because I lost some of my memories doesn't mean you can flirt with me , from what I know and feel within myself, I can only ever be with Charles Irving Bartowski. ' Chuck was looking somewhere else but he listened to everything. His Sarah still felt something , all was not over._

_He made a look as if he didn't hear she said, 'Huh flirting with you I wasn't . Not now at least. Look there , one more step and they would have seen you and mission over.'_

'_Oh I'm sorry , I just…..' Sarah felt awkward at the situation when she saw that army. 'So you still love him , lucky guy ,' Chuck was playing John really well._

'_Its me who's lucky, to get a guy like that, who cares for me and I still love him …Wait a minute , why am I telling you all of this?' Sarah came back to real life._

'_Because from what I know , you don't have any one else to talk too,' Chuck tried to be modest._

_He was right , Sarah thought . She had threatened to kill everyone else who were her friends as she remembered from her memories Morgan, Ellie, Chuck everyone close to her and now that she was starting to remember she only had a stranger to share her grief with._

'_I don't know if I should tell you this but I think I'm getting my memory back, and most of all my love for Chuck ,' she left out a huge sigh as she said the last three words. Yes , Sarah loved Chuck._

_Chuck had to say something. 'So , hard luck for me then.' He let out a fake smile though deep inside his happiness was beyond words, Sarah remembered him , she remembered them. But why didn't she tell Chuck all this, after all she had ample time before the mission._

'_So , Bartowski knows that you….' 'Noooo…. He can not,' she almost shouted._

'_But why not , he doesn't love you anymore,' he worried if he had said something bad._

'_I can't go back because I'm not the same Sarah he loved , I tried to kill his family , I tried to kill him and I left him alone' she said , fighting the tears on their way to free fall._

_He was furious with himself, how couldn't he know that his wife was feeling bad about taking shot at him, he would have felt the same himself , had he tried to kill her, but he won't and that didn't matter, he had to comfort her now ,but he decided to stay quite because he couldn't control the tears anymore ._

_They reached level 18 ,no sign of the drive ,just a dropped piece of a silver box. Chuck Flashed._

_Company: Silverware International _

_Box Code: 0125B_

_Next Delivery: Chicago ETA building_

_Recipient: ETA Headquarters_

_Really Chicago, Ellie ,Chuck thought._

'_What , where's theflash drive?' Sarah looked puzzled._

'_Chicago,' Chuck said as he prepared to talk to Ellie._

'_How do you know?' This time more alert. 'How do you know that?' She said as she pointed a gun at him._

'_Easy Walker, I have an intersect in my head, oh sorry ,I forgot. You don't remember!' Chuck realized the mistake when he let the word intersect slip out._

'_Wait, you have an intersect?'_

_For the past year or so. Now lets get to Chicago , I'll update Beckman from the flight.' Phew , she didn't suspect any thing._

_-x-_

'_Hey El,' that was a familiar voice._

'_Hey Chuck what happened, you still didn't get over Sarah, did you?' She sounded worried._

_This time I'll tell her the complete truth, Chuck promised himself._

'_About that.' Chuck startedhis story from Beckman's arrival to the new mission with Sarah with dad's name and that Sarah still loved him and was starting to remember. _

'_She remembers, she told you all that?' Ellie was surprised , shocked and overjoyed at the same time._

'_Not me technically , but Stephen John, when my alias tried to come near her.' He surely was happy._

'_She told him and not you?' 'Ellie, she still feels bad about the fact that she tried to kill you Morgan and me, and because of that she thinks she isn't the same Sarah anymore.'_

_There was silence for a second as she pondered oversomething._

'_So when do you plan on telling her that you are in fact, you.'_

'_As soon as the mission's over. And one more thing ,We're coming to Chicago .'_

'_What?' 'Yeah the mission's there, see you soon .' Chuck hung up._

'_You're aces Charles,' she said as she put the phone down._

_-x-_

'_I'm so dead,' Chuck muttered to himself as he saw Casey and Gertrude at the airport going for their flight as soon as he and Sarah came out._

'_Hey Walker, how are you?' Casey said with the grunt no 24. Grunt of shock and happiness, Chuck kept count._

'_I'm fine Casey ,and you know , I have started to remember things, you guys , Ellie everyone else….'_

'_And Chuck ?' 'Yes I remember him ,and I know that its kind of stupid , but I think that I have fell in love to that same guy again.'_

'_Who's him?' Gertrude asked as Casey looked at Stephen John for the first time. Something was odd , he thought._

'_Oh he is Special Agent Stephen John, General said he has worked with us. You remember , right?' _

_Stephen John ,Chuck father he remembered .On closer look he found out that the agent was Chuck indeed._

'_Oh I remember him,' he went for the hug and said ,'Special Agent Stephen John ….' and then a whisper , 'Bartowski, good luck for when she finds out.' Grunt no 29 and 31 of fear naughtiness and joy. He knew that one._

'_Bye Casey , see you soon in Burbank,' and they took off._

'_Ugggh' grunt no 17, telling good luck . Thanks Casey._

_-x-_

_Chuck knew where he had to go. So he made her follow the Nerd._

_As soon as they reached the building they found that there were two identical rooms of which one had the flash drive both rooms at opposite sides of the building. He got to the left side and Sarah took the right one. Mission was simple , get the flash drive and get out .Chuck reached the room with the help of intersect tranquing 5 men in the process. He saw that the room had a lot of security but with the help of intersect , he reached the flash drive. He called Sarah over the earpiece that the mission was accomplished. But what he heard from over there was not something pleasant. _

'_Put your hands up and come with us ' some one was ordering her in a harsh tone._

'_Sarah , what's happening there tell me. Who is he?' He was worried for her._

'_John you got the flash drive , now get the hell out of here . The mission is more important than our liv…' there was a hitting sound and a 'Ah!' 'Shut up lady , guard take her there.'_

_Sarah was captured, her life , no nothing will happen to her this time, he said to himself._

'_Hello Agent John whatever, if you want to see your partner alive, come with the flash drive, and come at the earliest because she is getting shot every minute.' There was the sound of gunshot and a cry of pain. 'Oh just missed the stomach, just a touch that stung, one more minute and she might not be that lucky. Ha haaha…' _

_You bastard leave her alone , if anything happe….' 'John the clock is ticking, hurry up.'_

_It was all my fault , I should have let her come this way ,he thought as he kept running , dodging bullets and tranquing the bad guys. He reached the room just after which Sarah was tied up. But he came to a stand still when he saw 20 men approaching him with ammunition._

'_Deckard, I'm outside, tell your men to back off and let me in .' _

'_Oh you know my name, well what's the fun in letting you in without a fight test. Oh another minute passed.' Another gunshot ,another cry. 'Oh that just missed the shoulder or did it sting again, my bad.'_

'_If anyth…' he didn't have time ,Sarah could die in another minute, he had to act fast. _

"_FLASH"_

_40 seconds later all 20 were down and in pain, such was the power of love._

_He entered the room , panting and in blood because of the bullet in his left shoulder. But he didn't care._

'_Oh what fun ,you took down 20 men for her ,well she is a great specimen .It would be so bad to kill her.'_

'_Noooo….' This time the bullet pierced the left leg , for Sarah the pain was unbearable and for Chuck seeing Sarah in pain was unbearable. _

'_Deckard let's have a deal , you get the flash drive if Sarah walks out of here unharmed.'_

'_Oh sacrifice for partner, or is that….., that is indeed love but I don't think she has any for you.' He laughed his evil laugh. Chuck wasn't thinking about the mission or himself, he was thinking about his love._

'_The deal's great, but why don't I kill both of you and take the flash drive for myself. Start with the blonde, guards 3, 2…' _

_With all his strength , Chuck flashed, he hadn't stopped bullets with the intersect but this was the only way to save her. He came in front of Sarah and the shooting began. They kept firing bullets and he kept diverting and stopping them . After almost a hundred , the guns dried up and Chuck felt relieved . Then he saw Sarah and she almost screamed when she saw a bullet on his left leg and his hands all bleeding with bullet wounds. 'Guards, kill him ,' shouted Deckard. But in a minute Chuck and Sarah took down all guards and with a roundhouse from Sarah ,Deckard was down._

_As they thought it all had ended and the couple went for the door, Deckard got up and said, 'Icant kill you John but I can ruin your life.' He fired a shot which hit her right arm and she collapsed due to wounds and fatigue._

'_And now for the brain,' this time Chuck jumped in the bullet's way and got shot in ht left shoulder again . 'Oh wrong again, now for the lady .' Deckard tried to aim when he saw that Chuck couldn't get that quickly .Then he saw Sarah's knife in her boot and aimed for the head. 'Nothing can happen to her,' he roared as the knife pierced Deckard's head and he fell to his death._

'_Sarah wake up baby. Its me Chuck, your Chuck .'_

'_Chuck , I love….'she collapsed mid sentence._

_He took her in his arms and rushed outside ,fought two guards while her still in his arms. He tried to remember, Carlos Shuman Medical Center , that's where Ellie worked. He took off in a car, broke almost 50 traffic rules and almost carried the car inside the hospital. _

'_Ellie , Devon ,somebody help me, she's been shot.' He was bursting with tears, trying to stay awake himself with all bullets inside him._

_Who's that, Chuck bro what happened ,she's been shot !' Devon said as he rushed to help saw he brother in blood . She was horrified ,'Chuck you've been shot !'_

'_Take her in first, I'm fine,' he said as he collapsed._

_-x-_

_2 days later , Carlos Shuman Medical Center _

'_Chuck buddy, you awake?' Chuck opened his eyes to see a crowd near him Ellie , Devon , Morgan , Casey , Alex, Gertrude, his Mom and baby Clara all near his bed._

_After a few seconds , Chuck came to his senses and got a flurry of questions from everyone. He answered them all but his eyes were looking for Sarah.' Where is she?' Everybody gave side to show him that she was on the nearby bed unconscious._

'_Casey, there was a flash drive in my shirt pocket that….' 'I gave it to Beckman, mission accomplished.' _

'_Hey bro take some rest, it'll help you feel better.' said Awesome._

'_How can I feel better, I killed that guy .The one with knife in his head, their leader.' And Casey and Morgan thought it was Sarah's thing._

_Everybody was stunned. But they were all relieved when Chuck said , 'But I did it to save Sarah. He was going to kill her. I couldn't let anything happen to her. But I think this doesn't change the fact that I killed someone.'_

'_No Chuck it changes the whole scenario .You did it for her' You're still the same Chuck' Ellie said and Casey grunted ,grunt no 12, grunt of approval._

_Morgan added, 'You completed the mission , killed the bad guy, saved the world and most importantly saved your girl. That's amazing.' _

'_You're awesome bro,' Devon added._

'_But she will never love me because I killed someone.'_

'_Chuck if you love Sarah , just tell her the truth and if she loves you , she will be yours.' Gertrude joined the conversation._

_After some more pep talk from everyone, Chuck decided to tell her the truth. His wife deserved that much._

_She woke up an hour later with Chuck by her side and everybody else too. She tried to remember everything that happened, Stephen John was Chuck and she was shot , he was shot and then he threw something and then they got out .She didn't remember much else._

_Now everybody was asking her if she was alright. After a while , she asked Chuck , 'You were Stephen John?' she was angry. Everyone knew that they had to leave the Giant Blonde She-male alone with Chuck for their safety, so all of them slipped out._

'_You were with me the whole time, how could you?' she was depressed more than angry._

'_Baby, you needed time and Beckman needed me for the mission, so I had to do something so that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable.'_

'_Do you think I feel comfortable now telling you stuff I didn't want to?'_

_He kissed her to calm her down and she melted in the warmth of his lips._

'_I'm happy I learned that' ,Chuck kissed her again. 'That's cheating ,kissing me to calm me down,' she protested. 'So you don't want me to kiss my wife?' 'I didn't say that.'_

_She leaned for another passionate kiss before pulling out. 'How did we get out of there, we both were shot?'_

'_I killed the boss, sorry Sarah but I had to , he was going to kill you, I had to do it even though I know that you won't love me because I'm not the same Chuck.'_

'_Chuck you saved me again, how can I ever let you go away from my life .' She leaned in for another passionate kiss, this time the spark was higher than ever , she had found a meaning to her life. She had found Chuck._

_-x-_

Present time

'Hey Chuck where are you ,I'm stuck man, no one' here?' Morgan was panicking after all.

'Hey buddy , I just completed my mission in California, just going to Vegas, Beckman said Sarah's stuck . I will be there with Sarah , buddy.' Nobody was there after all.

-x-

Chuck was in flight ,thinking about Morgan's wedding. He knew that Sarah could get out of it by herself, he was just going to pick her up.

The screen flashed, 'Chuck , Sarah's stuck and in danger.' 'What happened general, is she okay?' Chuck had to worry after all.

'I don't know , the mission was going smoothly but she just felt to puke and got all dizzy. Now we've lost contact.'

She vomited again, 5 times in 2 days, was that a possibility.

'General , I think Sarah might be pre…..?'

' Who Sarah no way. She was totally fine 2 days ago.' 'General her vomiting began yesterday and it's the 5th time in 2 days!' She may be pregnant and in danger, why wasn't he with her.

'General, permiss…' , he didn't have to ask. ' She is way more important than this mission Chuck, get her back now.' Thanks general.

'So Sarah Walker, the badass spy of the CIA ,with me now huh, pretty amazing isn't it?'

'Go to hell you son of a bitch.' She was still in pain from the bullet wound that had touched her shoulder. She could sense something , maybe ,no she thought ,Chuck was in California, this was her mission. He didn't even know where she was held.

Chuck was on the first floor. Beckman had sent him to the right place. Now he just had to find her.

''INTRUDER ALERT' boss someone's broken in and taken over the first floor.' 'So the CIA did send a team after all , you are special aren't you, he bent towards her to forcefully kiss her, and she was all tied up to resist but then…..

'Boss there isn't a team just one man and he has already taken down 3 floors and 24 of our men.'

'Was it him after all,' Sarah got confused . Why would he be here, alone and he took down 24 men to find me?

'Sir we've caught him in the main hall outside you room , we have 20 men around him, permission to kill.' 'Permission granted , just kill that bastard.' 'No please, he is no one. You can have me but please don't hurt him.' She was in tears.

'Oh I will have you after he is killed , shoot,' "Noooooooooo", gunshots were fired with shouts of Aah and Ooh. Was he dead? 'I will kill you bastard.' She was crying.

'Hello,' she knew that voice, ' Who are you,' the bad guy asked.

'You have no idea who I am ,or you wouldn't have sent just 20 men to kill me. Now you listen carefully , if you touch one hair on Sarah's head you'll regret that for your entire life.'

'Give me a kiss bi….' the boss said just when he was interrupted by Chuck , who kicked him on the face. 'That's for that wound' and another one 'that's for making her cry.' After that it was just a matter of time before he took down all the goon sand rushed to help Sarah. 'Hey baby you okay ?'

'Yeah , it stings a bit but I'm fine.' Chuck kept looking at her beautiful face like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and for him it was.

'You saved me again but how did you get here?'

Beckman told me that you were dizzy and stuck so I got worried ,and for the saving part ,that's what I'm good yet' he winked at her. Sarah hit him leisurely in the arm 'Ouch'. 'Hey I didn't even hit hard,' she complained and added, 'Come on lets get to the wedding.'

'Wait , we can't tell them about your …..' Chuck was hesitating.

'Oh the shoulder, they won't even know.' She winked back at him.

While on board the CIA plane back to Burbank Chuck asked, 'Sarah?'

'Yeah, Chuck.' 'No ,nothing.' 'Chuck you promised , no secrets , no lies.'

'Well you should know about it so its not a secret really.' 'What is it?'

'You are not going on any missions for sometime now.' 'Chuck that is my life. You scared I'll beat you to become the best?' she laughed but got silent when she noticed that he was serious after all.

'I can't risk you two getting hurt.' He rubbed her belly.

'Chuck I'm the only one ….' She noticed her husband staring down her belly.

Then she thought of something. 'Chuck you think that I'm? No I'm not .'

'Well you are not ill and you have vomited 6 times in 2 days.'

½ hours later

'So, what does it say?'

'I can't look ,you tell.' She was anxious.

Chuck took the strip and looked.

'Sarah, don't freak out!'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Its been more than a week since last update as I was busy with school and stuff and also another story. I promise next update won't take this long. Keep reading.

**The Wedding and the Surprise**

"So do we tell them now," asked Sarah as they reached Echo Park for pre wedding preps.

"Well one cause of celebration is enough for now honey and besides…..," "Chuck Sarah come on quick , we have an awful lot of things to do," Ellie bumped into them at the fountain and almost dragged them into Morgan's/Casey's home. "Hey sis , what's the hurry , we had a long flight and I'm still feeling a bit dizzy." "Bartowski and Walker , you had an awful lot of time mid flight and now that you are here you're going to help Moron Grimes because my daughter has to get a perfect wedding."

"Hey Casey, I'm about to become your son-in-law and I'm your friend so can you please stop insulting me in front of everyone especially Alex." "Its okay Morgan and my dad may be right this time considering you have been playing for like three hours now." "I do it whenever I am tensed as it helps to calm me down," said Morgan as he pulled out of the game as Casey approached him with a look that could scare if not kill the bearded guy.

"So sis, what's the big hurry," "Chuck the jingle lights have to be set up and no one can reach there," pointing to a corner on the first floor, "Yeah bro I almost tripped twice while trying, that's so not awesome," the look on Devon's face with a few cuts was not an awesome sight either.

"So I just flash , go up there and set up the jingle lights and come down." "Well bro , that's really awesome but there's not enough space for me or you to stand up there and set up the lights, we require someone who is slim and fit and smaller than us."

"And…." Chuck could sense something was up. "Only Walker can do it numnuts." _(Apologies if I spelt numnuts wrong.)_

"Nooooooooo…." Chuck screamed as everybody in the room turned to him to see what was up with him. Even baby Clara started crying.

Sarah took Chuck to a corner and they started whispering. "Chuck its been just a week and I'm still fit, I don't know why you can't let me do it," " baby I'm worried for you and what's in there" pointing to her belly, which wasn't even showing yet. "Chuck we talked about it and you said that you won't stop me from doing daily stuff." "Well that's far off from daily stuff, you could fall down , its extremely dangerous…." Morgan got hold of the last words and said with a skeptical tone "What's dangerous Chuck for your super spy ninja wife?"

"Well she issss….." "Say it Bartowski we don't have much time before my daughter's wedding."

"Relax, John we still have one week at our disposal." Ellie then turned to Chuck, "Little brother tell me what you are hiding from us," now she was serious.

"Well she issss…." "Just say it Chuck," "Yeah buddy do it," "Say it Bartowski." "I'm pregnant," Sarah said before Chuck could open his mouth. And then the room was filled with Congratulations' , oh my god's and wow's . "Hey Clara , you're getting a younger brother or a sister after some time, Awesome isn't it."

-x-

1 week later

IT was a perfect wedding when the Colonel walked his daughter down the aisle and only the second time when John Casey cried after Sarah-Chuck's wedding. The photographer got a pic of that moment add then ran for his life when Casey went after him. The vows were exchanged as Morgan blabbed about his heroics with the tigress (S3 E15) and the current (S4 E5) and then about his video game skills which almost ruined the moment until Casey grabbed Morgan's neck and he got to his point. After it became official, the happily married couple went for their honeymoon in the Bolivia, a gift from the General Diane Beckman.

Chuck was talking to the General when she told him that the CIA had unfrozen almost half of their money nearly 400 million dollars for his contribution to the Agency and the country.

When Chuck told his lovely wife about the money, her hormones caught up with her and she kissed him in happiness and then everybody went to their homes to enjoy the night.

Almost a week later, Chuck found Ellie inside castle working in the research room. He was about to ask her, when the screen suddenly popped out. "Hello Bartowskis' , I believe you've met your sister Chuck." Ellie turned around and hugged her brother in one of her trademark bone-crusher hugs. "Ellie , what are you doing here?" "Chuck I recently got a call from general asking me if I wanted to worked with the Intersect project, and I was fascinated by dad's research so I decided to join the research myself."

"Yes Chuck , she is now the head of our research team and the best of the lot. Agent Bartowski , now there's been sightings of Fulcrum activity near North California so you, Colonel Casey and Agent Walker have to go for this mission ." "I thought we wiped them out when we killed Ted Roark?"

"Well Chuck, they have deep roots and they weren't wiped out entirely. They have pretty deep pockets . Beckman out. " The screen faded out.

In the last week, Sarah with the help of everyone else was able to convince Chuck that she could work with the CIA even during her pregnancy and Chuck had finally agreed to let her rejoin on the condition that she would go on Maternity leave after 4 months.

The following month went really hard for the entire team Bartowski because of constant encounters with Fulcrum and Fulcrum breaking into castle a few times , even Sarah was held at gunpoint once and it was only because of Devon (yeah almost everyone Chuck now knows is a spy)who had joined the agency with Ellie, and Casey that the team got out of that mess.

Chuck was disturbed from those events and really worried about his family, Sarah, the baby and their future. One morning , he reached castle when nobody was there to have some private conversation with the General .She was having breakfast when the screen popped out . "Sorry general did I disturb you?" But the look on her face was calm, too calm for Chuck's liking. "You're her alone, so I think you might want to talk about something important?" "Yes general, the recent break-ins into castle have made me think about my family. General my family remains in constant danger due to Fulcrum's activities and last week I almost lost my wife to them. We need to think of something and fast." "What do you suggest Chuck?" "Well I was thinking that we should shift our base of operations from Castle to somewhere else?" "Agent Bartowski the castle has served as a great base for operations and the Buy More is an airtight cover. And besides what other place do you have in mind?" "General do you remember our missions in the suburbs, that cul-de-sac which was a Fulcrum base." "Yes what of it Chuck?" "Well General I think we can make a new Castle there ." "Chuck the government wouldn't sanction money for a new base because we have already spent a lot on Castle and its still functional as you very well know." "Just hear me out general. I am talking about shifting the base of operations along with the team to the suburbs. If I am not mistaken, 5 houses were left in that neighborhood after CIA wiped out every piece of Fulcrum." "So what do you propose?" "Well, since Ellie as well as Devon have joined the CIA and Casey and Gertrude are back to working with the NSA, we all can move to that place .I am ready to fund the project with the funds that CIA unfroze." "So that means you are saying that all team Bartowski shifts together there." "Yeah Beckman, but there's just one problem, there are 5 houses but as far as I can count only 4 families- the Woodcombs, the Caseys, the Grimes' , and me and Sarah: the Bartowskis. I still don't know what to do about the 5th one. But what I do know is that we can make a new castle and then assign entrances to it from every house to it. Everyone involved is in on our secret and is a spy so the secret will be safe and the base of operations secure." "Well, I have someone in mind as the 5th occupant and your proposition seems quite good and with you funding most of it, I don't think that the agency would disagree in any way." "So is this a go on Operation Baseurbs?" "Base what, oh yeah it's a go from me Chuck, it might take a month or two to build the new castle so do you want me to inform anyone about this project ,maybe John or Sarah?" "General, I intend to keep it a secret from everyone until Operation Suburbs is complete." "Very well then .Beckman out." Chuck came out of castle and as he was walking towards the parking lot, a rush of adrenalin took over him.

_My entire family is in spy business now and now we will have a base of operations of our dreams in the suburbs, wow, Sarah would be so excited. No, it's a secret and should that way until next month he thought._ His mind than started spiraling from Ellie joining to Sarah questioning him and that he won't be able to withstand Sarah's tortures(he really enjoyed them in reality) but just as he was thinking he didn't know when he reached home. As he rang the doorbell chuck changed his expression so as to not give any hint to Sarah. He had become a great spy but Sarah still looked right through him, it was romantic and all but Chuck really got upset at times when he couldn't hide a thing from her. "Hey baby, how are you?" "I'm fine Chuck, how was your day?" Sarah said while looking up from the couch. "Oh just the usual .Mission debriefings and all that stuff you know. Nothing about the Operation B…" it was too late, the beans had been spilt. "What Operation?" "Oh nothing baby, just the Operation baby is coming soon," he tried to control the situation but "Charles Irving Bartowski, you might be a good spy butI'm still the best, tell me what you are hiding or you know what I can do." Sarah started to move towards Chuck and he knew where it was going as it never ended well for him as he always gave up on the secret but this time he wanted to surprise her so badly , he had to something so he finally spoke as Sarah came dangerously close to him. "Sarah do you trust me?" Ah! So he brought out the last trick in his love book. "Yes sweetie I trust you more than myself." "Then let me keep this secret, it is for your own good." "That's not fair Chuck, you know I hate surprises and we promised-no secrets, no lies." "Well technically you don't know anything about it so its not a secret, and besides I know you will like it." Chuck then flashed his most famous Bartowski grin and Sarah let go off the topic for now.

The next month was really hard for Chuck as he tried to keep the secret from everyone and Casey almost caught him off-guard when he saw Chuck and Beckman talking about something but Chuck fended him off by saying that it was something for Sarah. The new construction had been beautiful though Chuck only saw it from the outside because finishing touches were being given to CASTLE.

Everybody gathered in the old Castle as Beckman called them to meet Team Bartowski personally. Everybody was shocked that the castle was almost empty with nothing but a conference table and some chairs. "Team , I believe Chuck has something to share with you all." "Chuck, is that your surprise that General is talking about?" "Well technically the surprise for all of you but I think you may have a few more memories attached to it, Sarah." "What is it buddy, I can't contain my excitement?" Morgan was almost jumping when Chuck said, "Its better if I just show you." "Ughgh, Bartowski, where's my armory?" "You'll know in a while Casey."

They all followed as Chuck sped ahead in his herder. When they started closing in, Sarah noticed the surroundings and thought that it was familiar when she realized, "Chuck it is the suburbs from our Fulcrum mission, why are we here?" "You remember it. I thought that you didn't like it when you turned down my offer to watch a movie after the mission. But taking into consideration that you loved me back then , it might have had something to do with you trying to stay away from e but the I realize…." "Chuck" and she got Chuck out of his spiraling once more with a kiss and Chuck turned bright red blushing , and Sarah smiled when she realized she still had that effect on him.

When they all gathered in between the houses , Beckman initiated. "Well, this is a suburb Team Bartowski used on a mission, but on Chuck's proposal the CIA has set up a Base of Operations here because of all those recent attacks on Castle. Carmichael Industries' finances have been used to build it and there are houses here for every member of this team so Mr. Bartowski will hand it over to you. Ellie insisted that she didn't want it but Chuck convinced her to take it and told everyone about the circumstances that had led him to talk to General about it because of the danger to everyone involved. After they surveyed the houses and everybody thanked Chuck for their surprise all of them made their way to Castle via what was supposed to be Chuck's home as a thought pondered in Chuck's mind. "As you can see Chuck, the agency has installed retina based security to enter the new Castle which can only be accessed by you people and some superior agency officials like me." As they entered the newly outfitted castle Chuck asked, "Umm General, did you think about the 5th house and who is going to live in it or is it going to be left abandoned for a while." "No Chuck, its not going to be left out, I have found someone you know who is going to live in the fifth house and they are already down here." "'They' are here? Who's 'they' general ?" As they entered the conference room someone was sitting in there. "Mom?" Ellie and Chuck almost screamed on seeing one Mary Bartowski there. "Mom you're here,but wait a minute who's they?" Mary indicated them towards the research room as someone came out.

Hello, Charles, Eleanor."

"Dad!"

**A/N**: Surprise-surprise. You weren't expecting it were you. Well I will be back soon, next update won't take to long. Just keep reviewing, even if you don't like it , it helps me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a long while. Well I couldn't help it , real life caught up with me. But now I am back and so is Orion as you must have figured out. I'm totally free for a while so expect few quick updates.

So far on Chuck vs Happily ever after?

_Sarah has finally got most of her memories back after months of being with Chuck and the Bartowski clan. Morgan married Alex and Woodcombs, John and Gertrude came back to LA. Chuck has finally arrived at the new suburb family base and there's a pleasant surprise waitng for him and everyone else…_

_I decided to give everyone a happy family time with no stress, but as we progress , Team Bartowski discover that trouble follows them everywhere….._

One quick reminder, all thing is un-BETA-d so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**The Reunion**

Ellie and Chuck let out a huge squeal as everybody watched in amazement as Stephen was sitting with Mary and doing some of his computer stuff.

"Chuck buddy, I thought you told us your dad was dead?" Morgan asked innocently.

"Yeah Morgan I thought that too because he was shot in the heart in front of me and Ellie.." Chuck was continuing before Morgan interrupted.

"But he's here and that means…." "Shut up troll, don't annoy me or anyone present here. I'm so sick of your nonsense babbling." Casey grunted as he began pulling out his desert eagle from its holster. "C'mon Casey, I married your daughter. Can't you stop calling me troll in front of Alex, I feel ashamed. And besides, that's not the point. The point is …. Chuck, the point is….." Morgan switched quick glances between Stephen and Chuck, "We have a spirit here, can you believe it buddy, a supernatural phenomenon…." At that sentence, everybody got startled at how childish Morgan was acting, Casey and Mary gave him a disgusting look, while Sarah, Gertrude and Ellie said "Grow up Morgan," in unison , Alex put a look on her face that was screaming out loud, 'What did I marry?' Devon mouthed 'Not AWESOME' as only the 2 year old baby Woodcomb was amused to laugh in her own manner which grabbed everyone's attention to that adorable look on Clara's face. Chuck , Mary and Stephen completely ignored Morgan as Chuck started beaming question at his dad. "What happened there? How are you? Where were you all this time?..." the barrage of questions was stopped when Morgan interrupted. "Oh my god Chuck, the intersect lets you talk to a spirit. Its so amazing. Tell your father I said Hi." Morgan says with a sheepish grin as he continues his useless chatter. "Wow , we will be celebrities , we will be in national news, people will ask for my autographs…." And right then , he fell to the floor unconscious with 2 darts on the back from Casey's tranq gun.

"Dad!" "What either that or I shoot him for real."

"Okay, now with all the distractions out of the way, tell us what happened after Chuck and I saw you getting shot." Ellie asked more out of anxiety than excitement.

"Well Charles, Eleanor, after Daniel Shaw shot me, I was dying but then suddenly some ring agents put me on a stretcher and carried me to their regeneration facility. I was kept under treatment for 6 months and then when I recovered , they prompted me to build a new intersect for them which could work in the optimal way without damaging the brain and without the help of the governor." Stephen stopeed to take a breath as Mary continued "Stephen was then subjected to light doses of pentathol, or the so called truth serum continuously for almost an year to reveal to them on how to assemble a perfect intersect."

At the use of the word pentathol , a memory of her and Chuck being subjected to it a long time ago creeped back to Sarah. How she had lied to Chuck saying that they had no future, but she didn't know that she had told Chuck about all of that when they were together. O course she didn't remember confessing to Chuck too so she looked at him with guilt in her eyes but Chuck's smile and his mouthing 'I know' sent a calming effect on Sarah.

"Chuck got distracted looking at Sarah and didn't get the whole conversation in but only "left alone…..one year….rescue team…meeting Mary….." but understood almost all of it as he silently got Sarah to lean her head on his shoulders as he said to her, "Don't worry , you told me."

"So the ring has an intersect of its own now," asked Chuck picking off from the pieces he heard.

"No Charles, I gave them wrong information about the final piece when I broke out from there and was rescued by Diane's rescue team."

"General, you knew." "Chuck we were not sure and we could not involve many persons until we were sure so we only told Mary up until this point."

Chuck was sure he could see a look of distress and sadness on his father's face even though apparently, the ring did not have the perfect intersect unlike him.

"Dad I'm sure I heard you were successful in saving the intersect. So why are you so upset?"

"Charles, I messed it up with yours and Sarah's life. The intersect that Ring obtained was the one used by Quinn on Sarah. And I am the one responsible for everything that happened as Mary has told me. I am really sorry Sarah." Tears were starting to form in Sarah's eyes as she finally gained courage to speak when Chuck rubbed her back to comfort her. "Its fine really. I still got to make newer memories with Chuck and everyone else present here and I have your grandchild inside me now. I couldn't be happier …." She paused for a while then asked , almost a whisper, "Dad? Can I call you dad?"

There was a silence in the room before Stephen answered, "Of course you can, I am your dad and you are my daughter," "Hey," Ellie let out a playful sigh. "You too Eleanor, I have 2 beautiful daughters." And then all three of them got wrapped in bear hug as everybody in the room started to get teary and glassy . Even Casey let out an almost tear and a grunt of approval .With all the emotional build up in the room, Morgan started to stir up in his dreams. "Hey Chuck… you called the presses , we are billionaires wowwy, hey there is a beautiful girl there in a bikini there….." Morgan started drooling off as Casey began charging towards him with his desert eagle in his hand, " Hey John, please don't kill me, its just Alex in the bikini , see."Seeing Morgan terrified of Casey even in his own daydream , everyone started to laugh as Alex blushed at her mention in a bikini. As the mood lightened and after Morgan was finally up (and still poking Chuck's dad from time to time just to make sure he was alive) General started walking out and said from near the exit. "Team, Orion and Frost have supervised the building up of this new Castle and now they will show it to you. I have a meeting to attend at Langley. Good luck. As everyone waved goodbye to Beckman Chuck said, "So that's why I wasn't allowed to enter during the last month."

"Chuck, so that's what you were hiding from me for the last month."Sarah tries to get angry but instead ends up smiling.

"Your plan was great Charles, changing the base was good for the family's security and it is a good place too." They all started walking over the base, which was quite big to be honest. Everybody noticed the six different entrances to the base, five from each of the houses and one from the road for the vehicles and general's special appearances. There was a training dojo with all equipments one could ever imagine and one which Sarah and Alex approved of. There was also a break room with all kinds of games (and video games) along with 2 refrigerators and a mini fridge labeled 'For the strongest and the most amazing woman I've ever met and her child - love Mary' Sarah frowned at first but then thanked Mary and hugged her. Of course, Chuck and Morgan & baby Clara (on seeing her uncles) squealed at the sight of Halo 4 and Call Of Duty much to Casey's annoyance. Next they reached the holding cells and somehow 'Hot Mama' slipped out of Devon's mouth and everyone started laughing. Stephen , Mary and Gertrude, not aware of the sexcapades of Six Pack and Hot Mama, when came to know started laughing as well as Ellie blushed but suddenly everyone stopped when they heard Clara shouting like putting her parents' case to notice.

Everybody moves ahead but Casey stops after sometime watching in awe as everybody turns around to look. Gertrude reaches him first and tries to ask but she too then stands still. Everybody then moves to the room where John and Gertrude are standing and on seeing what's there everyone breaks into a laugh. There's hundreds of weapons arranged into shelves including all different types of handguns, shotguns, grenades, knives, vests and even bazookas. Chuck turns back and whispers into the laughing group, "Now that's a match made in heaven .In the scariest part of heaven." All the laughter that was subsiding begins again and now louder too. Casey grunts on hearing this and walks out but then Devon notices something. "Hey, there's tranq pistols too with with everybody's names, Awesome" as he picked up his own and started showing off as if he was James Bond. Chuck picked his own and asked dad, "Hey dad, I've been working on some tranq knives and automated tranq rifles and I was thinking if you could lend me a hand later." Swinging his pistol and after juggling it for a while, Chuck put it back before Stephen said, "Tranq knives and rifles,I would really love to help out son."

After a long tour looking through all the tech stuff which only a few people actually understood and the research department which caught upto Ellie, they all ended up at the shooting range. Everyone decided to have a shooting contest and after much thinking , Mary put headphones on Clara's ears which covered her entire face and received Oohs and Aahs from the entire room. Casey threatened to kill Chuck if he used the intersect to win, which Chuck reluctantly agreed to after Sarah's request. The first few shots for Ellie, Devon and Alex were misfires because they had never fired using a real gun but in the end all went well as everybody enjoyed this time and eventually to everyone's surprise, Casey, Mary, Sarah and Gertrude drew for the first spot while the father son combo came in at a close second. Everyone else messed up big time. After everyone got hungry and decided to head back into their own homes all lights were shut. To any regular passerby, everything looked normal but under the road, it was the spy base of the best team in the world. Near the end of the tour, Chuck had indicated his mom and dad from saying something and Sarah had seen it. Apparently, another surprise she thought. But after the last one she had seen here, she thought t was better for Chuck to tell her on his own.

As Chuck exit the bathroom, she grabbed him by his towel almost opening it as Chuck blushed but decided to just follow her lead. Her hormones had been acting up for a month and she sometimes acted like a Sex crazed school girl. Not that Chuck minded though, in fact he loved it. As they reached their bedroom, Chuck was glad that he had decided to shift all furniture today itself. As they lay on their bed, clothes were thrown all over the room as what started as soft and tender quickly turned into something hard and passionate as both of them made love for the first time in their new home.

Next morning Chuck woke up in the soothing warmth of his wife as he saw on the table, the clock was showing 8 AM. They didn't actually get a long sleep due to Sarah's desire for Chuck. Everybody had decided that they were going to meet in castle at 10 AM and Sarah was sound asleep. Her breathing was calm and content and she had a very tiny baby bump on her belly which made her look more beautiful, as Chuck often said. They were still to get her first ultrasound for the child's first picture and Chuck was still referring to the baby as 'the baby' , 'the super spy' or 'it' .He just put a palm on Sarah's stomach trying to feel their baby inside her, but he knew there were still months before he could actually feel their baby's kicks. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sarah's forehead and a smile came on her face in her sleep. He had really lost count of time because of being in the best place in the world: with his beautiful wife and their baby. It was already 8:45, 45 minutes had passed since Chuck was watching Sarah. Then it occurred to him that they only had 75 minutes to get to castle to be with everyone. He thought of waking Sarah up by saying something but then he remembered that both of them were naked and an evil grin spread on his face. He began with her forehead and then moved to her cheek , chin, ears, nose and then her lips. Sarah stirred at the morning kiss but still wasn't fully awake. So Chuck decided to take it to the next level with a kiss on Sarah's most sensitive spot on her neck. Sarah let out a sleepy moan as the grin spread to her entire face eyes still shut. Chuck was still proud of the fact that he could arouse Sarah anytime and then went up to her breasts . He massaged them with his tongue and then took to her belly button , licking inside with his tongue until she was awake. He stopped there , looking up to Sarah. She opened her eyes and ordered, "If you stop there Mr. Bartowski, I'm going to hurt you real bad." Chuck need not be told twice and everybody guessed what happened when they both reached Castle from the secret passageway of their home at 11.

Everybody decided to have lunch together at a restaurant for a family outing. Everybody got to know each other in a simple restaurant as they bonded over the nerd talks, girl talks, child talks and mission talks though the last one was in whispers all of the time. They all agreed to watch a Nerd-fi at Castle's 81 inch home theatre room, an addition from Chuck, Nerd-fi being the genre of Science fiction for nerds. As the movie started and everybody was glued to it, Chuck decided to talk to his father about something important. As leaned on one of Chuck's shoulders and Mary on of Stephen's Chuck asked, "Hey dad I was thinking about removing the intersect?" Stephen was initially startled by Chuck's voice but then he realized what was being said and replied , "Son, I was thinking of asking you yourself, because I was getting the equipment ready. And if she wants , Sarah too can…." Chuck cut him off as a Saberfight took over the screen. "I talked to Sarah and she wants the memories to return their own way. Besides she has remembered most of it any ways. I was thinking of tomorrow maybe…" "Tomorrow it is Charles. We'll just tell Diane and everyone else tomorrow in castle. Okay." "Thanks dad." They stopped talking and indulged themselves on taking care of their own ladies.

The next day came and everybody was gathered in castle, Beckman had already been informed and now Ellie and Stephen were giving the removing glass's finishing touches. But just as Stephen was about to hand the glasses to Chuck the screen popped out. "Stop right there," ordered Beckman as everybody got glued to the screen expecting something to happen. "We can't remove the intersect. Team Bartowski, there's an international conspiracy and the vest team is needed."

"Oh boy."

**A/N**: So what's the big conspiracy, and why is the intersect needed , find out in a while because the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review, they make my day(even if they are criticizing).


End file.
